love and destiny
by michi-no167
Summary: Collin imprints on the girl he used to torture when they will little. will she forgive him or will collin be heart broken for the rest of his life?...set after braking dawn
1. Chapter 1

**~ Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight / Stephanie Meyer does**

**~ this is my firfst fanfictin and im from germany - please dont judge my english too hard i tried my best not to make any mistakes**

* * *

I just finished my turn with patrol and was about to head back home, but when I reached the beach I just didn't feel like going home.

I was sitting down on the shore at First Beach on the La Push Indian reservation. The night was perfect, there was no cloud in the sky and the moon was shining bright

There were only very few moments I got like this, where I could be alone and watch the ocean without the pack bothering me.

Everything seemed so peaceful right now…so perfect.

I just wished that I could sit here all day and watch the ocean; I wished I didn't have worry about those stupid bloodsuckers that lived in forks.

Although thinks relaxed a little bit since after we fought with the Cullens side by side against the Valturis we still had to keep an eye open in case any leeches came to La Push.

It was just after midnight and I was exhausted I just wanted to lie down and sleep but I didn't feel like going home either, who knew when I get to be alone like this again.

I shut my eyes and laid there in the sand and tried to listen to waves, hoping I would forget all about my worries and just relax for a while.

"Yo, Collin is that you" and got up and groaned at Jake who was running towards me now, they were never going to leave me alone for even a second.

"What" I said to him in an angry voice

"Dude calm down, just wanted to ask you what you were doing here at this time" he told me with a grin on his face

"Nothing just trying to enjoy the moment _alone_" I told in a low voice bit I knew he could still hear me.

"Ya well I was just at Emily's and your mom called and Sam told her that you were already finished with you patrol so she wants you to come home" he told me

I nodded at him and got up "where were _you_ going anyway right now" I asked him

"Huh?...oh just to see Nessie" he told me with a wide grin on his face

"Dude she is probably sleeping right now, what's up with you guys and your imprints?" I told him and rolled my eyes

"You will find out yourself when you imprint" he told me still with a grin on his face and left without saying another word. I started to walk towards home aswell.

Sometimes it was really annoying not having an imprint like most of the members of the pack, seeing them together with their imprint was torture and the way they all talked about them just made me sick. Not that I didn't want an imprint, I wanted an imprint more than anything it was just so depressing to hear the pack always thinking about their imprint.

After a few minuts I reached my house. I opend the door and could see that my mom was already.

I dint want to wake her up so I went straight to bed aswell and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**please review and feel free to tell me if i made any mistakes**

**~ vampeye^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight / Stephanie Meyer does**

* * *

Ughh Maths, my weakest subject, I was sitting near the window Seth sitting beside me and looking at the clock every single second waiting when the bell ringing for lunch and eat something.

Mrs. Claytons was going on about something about our homework I didn't even bother to hear what she was saying and just looked out of the window and watching the rain fall. I could ask Seth later what she was talking about and also take notes from him which he made during the lesson.

"Collin are you even listening to me?" said Mrs. Claytons in a loud voice and the whole class started starring at me

"What was I just saying about the homework Collin?" just as she finished the sentence the bell rang and everyone started to go to lunch.

_Saved by the bell _I thought to myself and quickly went out of the classroom so she wouldn't be able to call me back in the class.

I didn't even have breakfast; all I wanted to do now was eat.

Entering the cafeteria I saw Paul, Jared, Kim, Jake and Renesmee already sitting at the table and laughing, probably at something Jake said, Jake started school again when Renesmee reached her stopped ageing and since she didn't want to go to school at forks she came to La Push to go to school.

I bought some food and went straight to join rest of the guys, who already finished their food.

"Collin are you gonna finish all that" Paul asked me looking at my food

"Back off Paul im hungry to you know" I said taking a huge bite from my pizza, but like I knew Paul he wasn't gonna sit still until he got something in his mouth.

"Seriously guys how can you eat that stuff" Nessie said making a disgusting face

"Just like you can suck the life out of an animal" Paul said still looking at my food

"Paul, shut the hell up before I shut you up permanently" Jake said, in a threatening voice, he looked was going to rip his head off, maybe he would if he said anything else about Nessie

"Come on I was only joking" Paul said defending himself

Nessie took Jakes hand and said "Ya Jake, we all know Paul doesn't have enough brain cells to stay serious "everyone started blooming out of laughter.

"I think your right" Jake said and kissed Nessie

"ughh guys seriously" me and Seth said together annoyed "not while I'm eating"

Jake just rolled his eyes and went back to Renesmee

"Gosh, Paul you can have my food I just lost my appetite"

"You don't have to tell me twice" Paul said and took my food and started eating

After a few moments the bell rang and everyone started going to their classes

Before I went to my next class I had to get go to my locker to go to my geography book.

The corridors was really crowded and I could barely see where I walking, I ran to my next class I was already about ten minutes late.

I must not have been paying any attention because I knocked someone over

"God, watch where walking" she said frustrated and started to pick up her book which fell on the ground, I coudnt see her face as she looked at the floor as she picked up her books and I started to help it was my fault after all that she fell.

"Uh sorry I guess I wasn't paying enough attention"

"Obviously" she said as she got up

That was when I saw her beautiful face, it was Willow Kirby, she had the most beautiful eyes ever. They were green with flecks of gold and she had big, beautiful dark lashes, it was like seeing the sun the first time. She become my first priority, I was ready to do _anything_ for her just to make her happy.

I knew Willow from when we _was _my mum's best friend's daughter and as far as I could remember she didn't really like me that much at that time.

"Huh Collin? I should have known you were the one to knock me down" she said in an angry voice, why was she angry what did I do to her. I didn't want her to be angry; I wanted to always have a smile on her face

"You know my name" _STUPID _of course she knew my name

"How could I forget the person who made my childhood a living nightmare" She said frustrated, and I could swear I saw a tear in her eye, without saying another word she left.

_HOW COULD THIS BE HAPPENING!_ I just found my imprint and she was already mad at me!

* * *

**i hope you guys liked it :)**

**please review...agian if you find any mistakes please tell me**

**~vampeye^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight / Stephanie Meyer does**

**

* * *

WPVO**

"Hey Willow! wait up!" Someone shouted to me as I walked down to the corridor. I looked behind to see who it was.

Collin.

I started walking faster so he would not be able to catch up to me. I really didn't want to listen to him now or EVER. He was pathetic jerk who didn't had anything better to do than embarrass themselves in front of everyone.

Suddenly I felt someone tab on my shoulder. How the hell did he manage to catch up to me?

"What do you want Collin?"

"Oh well I just wanted to apologize to you"

"What" was he apologizing to me. Why would he do that? Why did occur to him _now_ to apologize now

"I said I'm sorry that I was such a jerk to you" OH MY GOSH! Was he serious? He couldn't be serious…right?

"Ya well you still haven't told me what you want" I said to while a opened my locker and put my books in

"Oh ya about that, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out or something" I jerked my head up to see his face, that question took me totally off guard, he could be serious. WAS HE CRAZY.

I didn't say anything for a few minutes but just looked into his eyes. He really looked like he meant it.

I wouldn't talk to him for whole ten minutes let alone do something with him, I dint want to answer him. Why couldn't I just disappear into thin air right now.

"I am babysitting actually" and I wasn't lying, I was babysitting tonight.

"Oh that cool maybe some other time" he looked disappointed and just walked away

I was trying to make sense of the awkward conversation I had with Collin as I walked to the parking lot, which was already half empty.

_He was just joking around _I told myself the whole time but I didn't quite believe that. Why did he looked hurt when said to him no. this doesn't make sense at all.

I finally reached my car and my best friend, Dawn, was waiting for me there.

"Willow! Seriously could you take any longer, I have been waiting for you now for like ten minutes"

"Oh yeah sorry something came up" I said while a got in the car and drove out of the school parking lot.

"So I saw with Collin today" Huh how did she know

"Are you two friends now or what?"

"Ughh no way he was annoying the carp out of me, I would never become Collins frinds. You know that better than anyone"

"What a relief, what did he want from you anyway"

"He apologized to me for being a jerk" I said to her "and asked me to hang out with him" I said to her in a low voice hoping she wouldn't hear me.

"WHAT! Why the hell would he do that?" she said practically screaming

"Believe no one is more surprised than I am"

"Willow, listen to me that guy is no good I bet he is going to make fun of you again" she was right Collin was an idiot; he had nothing good on his mind

"I know, I'm not stupid" I would have to avoid Collin more than I usually did maybe he will forget about this whole day and move on and bug someone else. I knew for sure I wasn't going to talk to him again.

I didn't say another word to Dawn, for some reason I was thinking constantly of Collin. Why couldn't I get him out of my head? Did Collin really change or was Dawn right and he was just joking?

* * *

**please review**

**-vampeye^^**


End file.
